Laid Bare
by Mallobaude
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple and relaxing trip to the beaches of Vacuo with Jaune and her friends. An opportunity to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. However, Weiss never could have planned on things to go the way they did, and for her to grow closer with Jaune in a few unexpected ways. Part of the Letters to Winter universe.


**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. This one-shot is a commission requested by Lightningstrxu, taking place in the Letters to Winter universe. Being familiar with that story will lead to the best results, but it's also perfectly fine if you're not. And go check out Lightningstrxu's page for some great RWBY stories.

* * *

Of all the places she had ever planned to go. Of all the activities she had ever planned to do. Of all the people she had ever planned to have accompany her. None of these things were ever what she had in mind.

It was simple enough. It was innocent enough. With a break from classes was coming up, Weiss and her team, as well as Team JNPR, had decided to go and take a small trip to Vacuo. A little vacation would do them all a lot of good, and the western most kingdom of Remnant was famous for its laid back attitude. It was also know for its warm and sandy beaches. It was this particular perk which had a lot of them excited. Including Weiss herself.

"You know you called the right girl for this, right, Weiss-cream?" Yang asked.

Weiss didn't look at her as they continued to walk the streets of Vale. Yes, she had called the right person. However she had also called the wrong one. Even if she told no one, even if this remained their confidential little secret, the annoying blonde loudmouth would rub it in her face at every given opportunity. Every private moment. Every conversation when it came to her and Jaune's relationship. It would all come back to this. She just knew it. It was embarrassing! It was scandalous! It was...

Absolutely necessary.

Taking her silence as a cue to continue, Yang did just that. "Ah, young love," she said wistfully. There was a certain glimmer in her lilac eyes that might have looked genuine if not for the mocking cruelty that lurked behind them. "It wasn't that long ago that you were a babbling mess of a girl who had just had her first kiss back on Patch. But now look at you. Out shopping with your best buddy Yang for a brand new bikini to impress your man. They grow up so fast..."

She wanted to say that Ruby would technically qualify as her best friend over Yang, but that would only raise its own set of problems. Instead she went with her default response that all too often reared its head when it came to Yang.

"Shut up," she said softly.

A hard slap on the back nearly knocked the breath from Weiss' lungs. "Oh you are just too easy," Yang said amusedly. "But in all seriousness I am glad you came to me for this. Ruby's never really been the type to want to go clothes shopping or get my opinion on that kind of stuff. But you? You're going to be my very own life sized doll today!"

The thought made Weiss shudder. She was about to play dress up with a girl who had the fashion sense of a blind King Taijitu. However it was a burden she was willing to bear.

Back home in Atlas there were no beaches. No sunny shores to lay upon and catch a tan. No warm water to swim and play in. There was snow. And Ice. And more snow and ice. There was cold. In a way the harsh and cold terrain of the kingdom reflected herself. It had helped shape the person she became. Likewise, her time in Vale had shaped the person she was now. It was still doing its work as well.

Despite the lack of beaches however, Weiss was not a stranger to swimming. Indoor pools were a hit among the upper class, both in private clubs and their own homes. She had swam in those pools before, but it would have been scandalous and improper to be seen in anything but an athletic one piece suit. Out on the beaches of Vacuo however... such a suit would make her the ostracized one. It was why putting up with Yang today was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good.

Necessary for impressing Jaune.

The thought made her blush. It made her feel stupid. It made her feel similar to how she had been back on Patch. Why was she so worried about something like this? A girl with her pale complexion should have been more concerned with how the harsh rays of the sun would burn her skin. She should have been devising ways to keep sand and saltwater from damaging her beautiful hair. But no, she was worried about what her boyfriend would think of her swimming attire. It was pathetic. She was pathetic.

...And he had better fall to his knees and show his appreciation for whatever it was she picked out. She deserved no less for the amount of trouble she was about to put up with.

"So what have you worn in the past?" Yang asked, stirring the other girl from her thoughts. "What am I working with here?"

Admittedly not much. The truth of the matter caused Weiss to speak in a low voice out of embarrassment. "Not much. I've worn... proper Atlesian attire in the past."

The blonde eyed her quizzically. "Meaning?"

Weiss cleared her throat, looking away before she spoke. She was merely keeping her eyes ahead of her so that she did not bump into anyone. It wasn't that she was embarrassed. Not at all! "Simple one piece suits. For school."

Yang winced. Weiss didn't have to be looking at her to hear the girl suck in a breath through clenched teeth. "Ouch. That's it?"

The heiress nodded. "Yes."

"So no real experience in a two piece. No preferences. No idea of what you should be looking for." The sound of Yang clapping her hands and rubbing them together excitedly drew Weiss' attention back to her. "This is going to be the best day ever."

Worry flooded through Weiss' mind at those words. Yang appeared to be far too excited for this. "Yang, just remember that I want to look enticing to Jaune. Not dress like a harlot."

A casual flick of the wrist from Yang seemed to imply that she had nothing to worry about. "Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad. But either way, I'm gonna make sure you look good. I mean, not as good as this," she said as she motioned down to her own body. "But still smoking hot."

It was nice to see that the blonde's ego hadn't been diminished in her time at Beacon Academy. And by nice she of course meant mind-numbingly aggravating.

"How thoughtful of you," Weiss deadpanned.

Yang seemed to take the comment in stride. "Don't you worry. When Jaune sees you he'll be putty in your hands."

The thought was a nice one. She wanted him to... appreciate her like any man would a woman. Being admired and adored was something not just any girl would want, it was something every human craved. Be it for her personality, her intelligence, her talents in song or blade, or... her physical beauty, she wanted people to notice her. Not least of all, Jaune.

It was that train of thought that caused her to blurt out her next words. "I'd actually prefer him to be much harder in my hands..."

Blue eyes widened immediately. She slammed a hand over her mouth, lest her treacherous tongue spout any more of her more personal desires for Yang to hear. The absolute worst person who could ever hear them.

A glance over at Yang showed her to be a kid who had not just entered a candy store. She had stumbled upon an entire candy factory. "Oh this is going to be so much fun..."

This was going to be the worst day ever.

Stepping into the clothing store brought flashbacks of her trip into Vale with Ruby all those months ago. Back then she had been clothes shopping for Jaune. Despite the fact that she was here today for herself, it was in a way still for Jaune. After all, she did not intend to appreciate her own body in the bikini she wound up choosing. No, that honor went to Jaune. And while anybody on the beach may have been able to see her wearing the attire, it was in reality for his eyes only.

While her nerves were raging inside, Yang appeared to be nothing short of cool and collected. It figured that she was having a good time at the heiress' expense, like she had so often done in the past. When the pair of teens eventually reached the bathing suit section of the store, the blonde wasted little time in sorting through possible choices.

"Okay, so what color did you have in mind?" Yang asked. "I'm thinking something white or blue to go with your hair or eyes."

Those would have been Weiss' first choices as well. Back in Atlas the one piece she would wear was a deep and dark blue. She did not want to wear that shade again. Some lighter color to go with her eyes would be ideal.

"A light blue sounds nice," she said as she looked down to her current attire. "Perhaps something similar in shade to my bolero."

Yang turned and looked the girl up and down. It was a scrutinizing gaze that honestly made Weiss feel uncomfortable. Like she was being judged. Like every possible flaw was being criticized at that moment. Weiss wanted to wrap her arms around her torso in an attempt to hide from the other girl's eyes, but she knew she was just being paranoid.

"I can see that," Yang agreed. Weiss was happy for that fact. "Yeah, that'll work nicely. Now we gotta talk style. Anything you prefer?"

Weiss blinked. "Style?"

"Well, yeah. You've got your triangle top. Halter top. Sport top. Lots of other choices too. Truthfully I don't think you'll need any kind of underwire though." She frowned slightly. "No offense."

No offense could be taken if Weiss had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't know what any of that means."

Yang seemingly ignored the comment as she continued. "For bottoms you've got full bottom. Scoop. Thong. Skirted. I say a huge 'no' to the skirted though."

As Yang was rattling off words one in particular stood out. "Did you just say thong?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. That's the style if you wanna show off a little of what you've got downstairs. And I'm not gonna lie, Weiss. You've got _ass_ ets. You should flaunt what you've got."

To say such a thing in public with people around was nothing short of horrifying to the white-haired girl. She latched onto Yang's arm and pulled her in close. "Shh!" she whispered harshly. "People might hear you!"

"What? I've shared a dorm with you for months now, and you've got a nice butt." Weiss was a little perturbed with the way Yang was saying these things out loud so easily. "I mean I wasn't checking you out or anything, I'm just complimenting you. And I think that it's something you'll want to show off to Jaune if you want his full attention." A wide grin began to spread on her face. "And if you want him _standing_ at full attention too."

Did this girl have zero shame? Pun or not, it was indecent to say such things in public! "Yang! This is serious!"

"I am being serious, Weiss. We're here because you want to impress Jaune. I'm giving you a perfect way to do it."

"Jaune will see my butt when I am good and ready to show him." She couldn't believe those words had just left her mouth, but they needed saying.

That annoying grin of Yang's only widened. "Oh? Already planning on how you're gonna do it?"

"No!"

"Ah. So you want it to be a spur of the moment thing." Yang's eyes lit up as she spoke. "A thing of passion. Two lovers lost in time and space, the only thing anchoring them to reality being the eyes of their partner. The burning desire inside them making it too hot to wear clothes. The soft feel of flesh-"

"Yang!"

The blonde laughed, holding her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But really, just think of this as training for the real thing. I mean, you two do love your training sessions after all."

Of course she would compare it to that. Ever since she had worked to train Jaune back at the beginning of their time at Beacon, the two had spent almost every day together. Even before they were a couple, they met daily for their training regimen. Yang probably had it in her mind that comparing her exposed... rear end to something familiar like training would make her more comfortable with the idea.

"Here," Yang continued, handing Weiss a pale blue bikini. The top appeared to be fine enough, and would be more than enough coverage for her modest bust. The bottom on the other hand...

"Is this a bathing suit or dental floss?" she asked.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. You should see the ones where the tops are just strings as thin as that thong bottom."

The idea that such an article of clothing existed was horrifying. It made this piece seem modest in comparison. Maybe that was Yang's goal all along.

Weiss held the suit up in front of her as she continued to examine the front and back. "Is this even legal to wear in public?"

"It's perfectly legal here in Vale. Pretty much mandatory in Vacuo," she added with a shrug. "Only place it might be out of place would be Atlas. You don't wanna dress like you're in Atlas, do you?"

That was a cheap shot and Yang knew it. However, it was also an effective shot. No. Weiss absolutely did not want to dress like she was still in Atlas. She did not want a concealing and conservative suit like she had worn before. If this... thing that Yang was suggesting was seen as normal and acceptable in Vale and Vacuo, then she might just have to take her up on her advice.

"Well, no..." Weiss admitted. She continued to eye the bikini warily. "Are you sure about this, Yang?"

"I'm sure." Yang's eyes softened, and that mischievous grin of hers turned into a small and genuine smile. "The question is, are you sure? This is all about _you_ in the end. Yeah, you wanna show off for Jaune. But you wanna do it for your sake more than his, right?"

She did. She wanted him to see her as the most beautiful young woman in all of Remnant. She wanted his praise heaped upon her. She wanted his wandering and hungry eyes to not be able to look away from her for long. She wanted to feel pretty. Weiss already knew she was. However a little confirmation never hurt anyone. A little boost to her ego was always welcome.

"Yeah, for both of us," she confirmed. "But mainly for me I guess."

Yang nodded. "So I guess you just have to decide how comfortable you are around him. How far you wanna take this. How much you really like him."

For Weiss it was more than like. She knew it was more than like for Jaune too. Once she had accidentally gotten drunk and so childishly told him that she "like-liked" him. The next morning he had told her that he loved her. It was the first time he had spoken those words to her. Those three magical words. Ones which had made her heart flutter.

"Yeah," she agreed again. She looked once more at the suit. "So... you think this one will..." Weiss coughed softly. "Work well for what I have?"

"Definitely. Like I said, you've gotta work with what you've got. And while you're not as... gifted upstairs as say, me," she said with surprising softness and modesty. "The right suit can fix that. And this one does show off one of your best physical features. We're all beautiful in our own way."

 _Easy for someone with your figure to say that..._ Weiss wanted to comment on the cliché line, but decided against ruining the moment. Yang was after all being genuine in her compliments.

Perhaps Yang took the silence which hung in the air as a sign that she had offended Weiss. Perhaps she felt as if she had overcompensate with what she said next. "I mean I wish I had your stomach. Your hips. Your legs. You're so damn slender, Weiss. I really am jealous."

It was too much. Weiss shook her head wildly, not wanting to hear anymore things like this in a public store. "Okay okay I get it!" she said hurriedly. "I'll go try this on in the changing room."

Yang smiled. "I'll be waiting. Honestly I hope you end up not liking this one. This'll be no fun if my doll only gets to try on one outfit today."

As Weiss stepped into the small changing room she mentally made a decision. _That's it. Even if this is the most revealing suit in the world, I'm getting it. I am not putting up with anymore of that girl's craziness._

* * *

The clean, salty smell of the ocean air was exactly what Jaune needed right now. Touching down at the air ship terminal had been one thing. Getting off of that air ship had been absolutely necessary. But to actually be out here in the open, away from any kind of moving vehicles of any kind, was just what the doctor ordered. Or it would be what a doctor would have prescribed had he seen one for his motion sickness.

Thankfully the worst of his motion sickness had not reared its ugly head. Maybe it was because Weiss had been by his side to hold his hand and rub his back as he battled against his illness. Or maybe it was because he could not fathom the thought of puking in the presence of his girlfriend. Whatever the reason was, he had steadfastly staved off the worst effects of his condition. He had made it. They were all here on the beaches of Vacuo.

With the Vytal Festival coming up everyone was on edge. Everyone was preparing themselves for the tournament. A weekend of rest, relaxation and fun awaited them. It was a much needed break from the stress of school. Everyone was excited to take advantage of the opportunity.

Some more than others. "Come on guys! Let's hit that water!" Nora cried out as she began to dash across the sand like a mad woman toward the ocean.

She skidded to an unceremonious halt when her best friend and partner called after her. "Nora," he said calmly, but somehow still loud enough for it to reach the girl. "You need to apply your sunscreen first."

The redhead turned, a quivering pout on her lips as she looked back at him. "But Ren! The water!"

"Can wait," he answered. "Someone with your pale skin can't afford to have prolonged exposure to the sun without protection."

Nora blinked for a few seconds. Finally she nodded. "Oh fine. But since you're making such a fuss about it you have to put it on."

A soft sigh slipped through the boy's lips. "I always do."

Jaune could have sworn he saw a sly smirk on his teammate's face as she started walking back over to the group. "Yeah you do," she agreed all too happily.

The blonde smiled as well. Jaune had heard from Weiss about the simmering romance that was right under all of their noses. Apparently now that she was in a relationship herself, Weiss had decided that she was now an expert on the subject. It was so like her to think of herself as the best in everything she did. However Jaune knew she was just as inexperienced as he was in this sort of stuff. He merely didn't wish to rain on the girl's parade.

Speaking of Weiss, he felt her press up beside him. Or rather the fabric of the thin white beach tunic she wore over her bathing suit. It extended down past her waist, and its looseness reminded Jaune of how large his Pumpkin Pete hoodie had looked on the girl. The memory made him smile even more.

"Jaune," Weiss said as she looked into his eyes. A moment later they had averted over to the side. "As someone who also has a rather pale complexion, I believe I will be in need of sunscreen as well."

He couldn't agree more. Her skin was fairer than even Nora's. "Right. I'm sure we have more than one bottle here with us."

The girl nodded. "Yes. However. I was thinking. It would be far easier to apply if you... assisted me in the matter. Would you... mind?"

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat. With what had just happened with Nora and Ren, along with all of the gossip he had heard from Weiss, there was only one logical conclusion he could come to. Just as Nora had wanted to feel Ren's hands on her, Weiss wanted to feel his own on her.

"Of course!" he said hurriedly. Then he realized how his answer must have sounded with how Weiss had phrased her question. "I mean no! Of course not! I mean, of course I wouldn't mind. Yes. I'll do it." Inwardly he couldn't help but chastise himself. _Smooth, Jaune. Smooth._

"Yes. Good." She pointed over to where the rest of their group had set up a number of large beach umbrellas and towels. "Over by one of those towels would be ideal."

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing."

A few of their friends had already set to work preparing themselves for a fun day out in the sun. Upon reaching an open place for her to lie down, Weiss turned and handed Jaune one of the other bottles of sunscreen he had spoken of earlier. A moment later she lifted the light tunic up and over her head to reveal her bathing suit.

His hands clenched the bottle of sunscreen tightly at the sight of her.

Perfection. Utter perfection. There was no other way to describe her. A pale blue bikini which he would say matched the color of her eyes perfectly rested atop the silky smooth skin of Weiss Schnee. Every curve of her body was on display for him to see, yet it still covered enough of her to leave certain areas up to his imagination. And imagine he did.

Jaune could feel his heart raging against his ribcage as he took in every last bit of her. Weiss' beautiful hourglass shape figure was the stuff of fashion magazines. Her slender stomach. Her impossibly long legs for someone of her height. She was beautiful. The personification of beauty. Right now Jaune felt as if he was the luckiest man on the face of the world.

He didn't know how long he had stared. However he was quickly returned to reality at the sound of his name. "Oh wow, Jaune. Already?"

With a shake of his head he looked over to see Yang looking at him with a menacing grin on her lips. She nodded down to the sunscreen still held in his hands.

When Jaune looked down at it he saw a small amount of white, gooey substance leaking from the bottle's top. Down on the sand a rather substantial amount of the stuff lay wasted. It didn't take him long to connect the dots.

"Don't worry, lady killer," Yang said with a wink. "I hear it happens to lots of guys."

"S-shut up, Yang," Weiss said softly. She turned to look at her boyfriend. "Ignore her. Let's... let's continue where we left off."

He nodded quickly, and he felt his heart skip again as Weiss laid herself down upon the large towel. He saw what was covering her backside. Or rather, what wasn't covering it.

Jaune did his best to get his breathing under control. He did his best to get his everything under control. At this rate he too was going to have to lie down upon his stomach. Wearing only swimming trunks on his bottom half, there wasn't much stopping him from showing a... natural physical reaction to what he was seeing. Neither his body nor his mind could deny that Weiss was unbelievably sexy. He had never seen this much of her before. It took all of his strength and willpower to move, and to not simply stare at the amazing sight.

Squirting a decent amount of the sunscreen into his hands, he briefly rubbed his hands together to get an even coverage before reaching down to apply it to Weiss' exposed back. His hands quivered, but Jaune knew that there was nothing inherently suggestive about what he was doing. There was no reason to be nervous. He was simply helping to protect his girlfriend from the harsh rays of the sun.

A sudden flinch and squeak of surprise from the girl's lips caused Jaune's hands to retract immediately. "Weiss? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, still looking down at the towel beneath her. "No. I'm fine. It was just cold. I was surprised, that's all."

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was something wrong in this kind of totally innocent and not at all intimate situation. This time he took the opportunity to rub his hands together furiously, generating enough warmth through that friction to heat the white substance.

Moving in for a second time, he was relieved when Weiss did not flinch this time. "Better?" he asked.

"Much."

She was smooth. Impossibly so. Warm. Soft. Jaune had felt her skin before. Either in training sessions where it was just a part of hand to hand combat, or cuddling together with her on a couch or bed. However this was different. This was more than just him with his arms around her, and hers around him. He was feeling her. Every inch of her.

After her back and arms were finished he moved down lower. Taking great care to avoid touching that oh so tantalizing and gorgeous part of her that the bottom of her bikini amplified so well, Jaune set to work on her legs. Like the rest of her, they were smooth. Slender yet muscular. Beautiful. It was the word that kept popping into his mind. He could not get over just how utterly beautiful Weiss was.

He was stirred from his thoughts when he heard a soft moan escape through the girl's lips. Immediately his head jerked up, and saw that Weiss herself had decided to bury her face down into the blanket. Did his hands feel so good that she had been unable to contain the sound? Was she embarrassed about it? It was so adorable. It was so Weiss.

Jaune smiled thinking about her embarrassment. About her reluctance to show emotion or affection. "You know, I'm surprised."

Another sound came from her. "Hmm?"

"That you chose to wear something like this," he explained. His eyes drifted once more to just below her waist as he continued his work. He couldn't help himself. "It's not really like you."

There was a pause. Had he said something wrong? "Oh," she finally said. "Do you not like it?"

Major danger alert. He had indeed said something wrong. Damage control was needed immediately. "What? Of course I like it!" he insisted. "I love it! You look hot!"

It felt as if another icy dagger had been plunged into Jaune's heart. He was losing control and losing it quickly. How was he managing to say all of the wrong things? "I- I mean, I totally respect and admire you for much more than just your beauty. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. I'm so sorry, Weiss. I-"

Her voice cut him off instantly. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Her head was turned to the side now, and he could see that she wasn't angry or upset at all. If anything it looked as if she was trying to contain a smile from consuming her face. "That... what you said. It means a lot to me."

Mission accomplished? She was smiling. That was all that mattered to the boy. "Oh. Yeah. You're welcome. I only said it because it's true. No matter how embarrassing it was to stick my foot in my mouth like that. I think you are the most amazing and beautiful girl in the whole world."

Those words meant something special to her. He had figured that out after she had once specifically asked him to say them to her. If there was any way of showing her just how much she meant to him, those words were always a good starting point.

The smile on her face was proof enough of that.

It didn't take much longer to finish, and Weiss stood back up. Looking out to the ocean, she took Jaune by the hand and tugged on him to follow. "Let's go."

He had no objections, and soon enough both teens had taken their first steps into the water. Again, Weiss seemed to flinch at the coldness of the ocean's water. It must have only been amplified after spending so much time on the baking sand of the beach. Jaune could not help but be amused.

"I keep telling you," he said through his soft chuckling. "You get cold way too easily."

"Yeah?" she asked. "Let's see how you like it!"

Jaune had been completely unprepared for the girl to run her hand through the water like a boat's oar and send a wave of water crashing against his still dry chest. This time it was he who not just flinched, but cringed all over his body as the cold water connected with him. All the while Weiss' own musical laughter sounded in his ears.

"Yeah it's not so funny now, is it?"

No. No it was not. Which was why he desired vengeance. With both of his much larger hands, Jaune brought up a veritable tidal wave of salt water to splash Weiss' own torso. A panicked scream followed immediately after.

"Jaune!" she yelled as she retaliated in turn. "Stop it!"

The war raged on as he responded. "You stop it!"

Neither complied. Neither followed their own request. It took only seconds for every last bit of dry skin and hair to be soaked. Their splashing war had devolved into little more than frantic hand motions as they both sought who could hit the other the most.

"Jaune!" Weiss finally yelled. "Truce! Peace treaty! Cease fire!"

Leave it to her to think of words which belonged in an actual conflict. He let up and she did the same. Both teens began laughing at the waterlogged appearance of the other.

A peace and tranquility settled over them afterward. In the distance they could hear the shouts of their friends. Nora, Ruby and Yang were being their usual boisterous selves. Ren, Blake and Pyrrha were content to look on amusedly at their friends antics. It suddenly occurred to Jaune that both he and Weiss were a fair distance from the rest of them. Had it been by design? Or pure coincidence?

He never got a chance to contemplate it further before a particularly large wave came crashing down upon both he and Weiss. He had been unprepared for the assault, and his head was pushed underwater for a brief moment before he could recover. When he did he looked around to see if he could find Weiss. Some irrational part of him could not help but worry that she might have been hit harder than he had by the wave.

For that reason he was thankful when he felt another body grab hold of him and press against his back. Tilting his head to the side, he saw the familiar white and wet hair of his girlfriend. "You okay, Weiss?"

Her hands clung around him unusually tight. "Jaune. It's gone."

There was a hint of fear in her voice. Gone? What was she talking about? "What?"

"My... my top," she said. Fear was becoming panic. "It's gone."

Not good. So not good. His mind was racing a mile a minute, and he didn't really know what to say. "What happened to it?"

"I don't know!" she shouted. "The wave. It hit me and pulled me under. Next thing I know it was gone."

That made sense. Okay. Now at least they knew the how and the why. All they needed now was a way out of it. Luckily there were a...

Jaune suddenly realized what this meant. Weiss' bikini top was gone. She was pressing herself against his back as to not be seen by anyone. Anyone including himself. However that meant that in exchange for seeing nothing he was able to feel everything. _Everything._

As much as he enjoyed what he felt, he would never want to experience this sort of thing at the expense of his girlfriend. "Okay. I'll go back onto the beach and grab you a towel to cover yourself."

He could feel the girl wildly shaking her head against his back in disagreement. "No!"

"But Weiss. I have to get you something."

"No!" she repeated. "Please, Jaune. Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone out here."

Jaune could feel his heart tearing in two at the sound of those words. They were desperate. Pleading. He could not help but comply. He would not leave her in her time of need.

"Okay. Um." He looked over in the distance to see the rest of their teammates still enjoying themselves. "What if we call Ruby or Yang over? They'll be able to go and get something for you to put on."

"No!" she protested once more. "I... I don't want them to know. It's too embarrassing."

If not for his Aura, Jaune would probably have several broken ribs and a pair of punctured lungs. Weiss was clinging to him for dear life. Her forehead was pressed down against his back. She was terrified. Understandably so.

"Okay," he said as his mind whirled, trying to think of any kind of solution to their problem. "What should we do then? What can we do?"

He felt her head shake against him again. "I don't know. Just... just don't go."

He wouldn't. He had already decided that. "I won't. It's okay. I'll stay here with you."

Weiss' voice was little more than a whimper when she replied. "Thank you."

Silence settled over the two teens as they drifted in the water. What could be said? Jaune didn't know what to do since both of his ideas had been shot down. It was clear that Weiss didn't know what to do either. However she had an excuse. It was up to him to think of something.

He did. It was either the most brilliant or the most stupid thing he could have come up with.

Not bothering to turn back this time, he broke the silence. "Weiss."

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. Bear with me for a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

"My trunks," he began uneasily. "They're big because my body is a lot bigger than yours."

He felt her nod against his back this time. "Okay."

"You can... you can wear them. Like a shirt. Then put your head through one of the legs, and your arm through the other. And you should still have room to put another arm through the same one as your head."

It was, again, either the smartest or dumbest thing he had ever thought of. Seconds ticked away as he wondered just how Weiss was going to respond to the idea. It was the only one they had that did not involve him leaving or calling other people over to help them.

To his surprise and relief, she agreed. "Okay."

His heart pounded in his chest as he realized what he was about to do. His lower portion may have been under water, but it was clean water. He was about to strip naked in front of Weiss.

He felt the girl let go of him at last and drift away a few feet. He took that as his cue to begin.

Slipping the trunks off as quickly as he could, Jaune reached his arm out behind him, and felt as Weiss took them from his outstretched hand. A few seconds later she spoke once more.

"You can turn around now, Jaune," she said.

Jaune turned to see his large black and orange trunks worn awkwardly and asymmetrically over the girl's torso. However like he had thought, there was more than enough coverage. The sacrifice was worth it to make sure she was safe. To make sure she was happy.

"I'll... be right back," she told him.

"Yeah. I'll be here."

He could have sworn he saw her smile before she swam off to fetch something to wear. Only then could she return to give him back his trunks.

Jaune really hoped no one wanted to hang out with him until she returned.

* * *

It didn't take long after Jaune had rescued Weiss, and she had subsequently rescued him, for the two to agree that they had had enough of the beach for one day. Without a top to wear, Weiss had no interest going back in the water. Even if she had one, the thought that it too might be accidently swept into the waves would be in the back of her mind. No, a nice relaxing time away from the ocean would do. Time spent together on the beach. Time spent in their hotel room. Away from the others while they still enjoyed their time outdoors.

Weiss' hair was still damp from the water. Something the length of hers would take a couple hours to dry completely. She decided against lying down on one of the beds that she and Jaune would be sharing. The teens had all agreed that it would be economical to pair up wherever possible to save lien on rooms. Weiss had no problem at all sharing sleeping arrangements with Jaune. It wasn't like it would be the first time they had done so. The only condition had been set by Yang, who explicitly told her that there would be no "funny business" while she and Ruby were present in the room with them.

As if Weiss would ever dream of being so... so... public with that kind of intimacy. Especially with her friends and teammates trying to sleep in the bed next to theirs.

However... Yang wasn't here. Ruby wasn't here. No one was here. They were all blissfully enjoying their time on the sand and in the water.

Jaune was standing too, watching the TV which sat across from the beds. As if he was refusing to enjoy the comfort of their bed if she couldn't join in. It was sweet. The sentiment was romantic. He was once more sacrificing himself for her benefit. Even if the stakes were non-existent this time.

An idea struck Weiss. Maybe it was the fresh Vacuan air. Or maybe the time was just right. Either way, it seemed like a good idea.

"Jaune," she said suddenly, earning his attention.

"Yeah?"

Her heart was thumping in her chest. Still. She wanted this. "What you did out there was very brave. Very noble. Thank you."

He smiled that goofy smile of his. "It was nothing," he said casually. "I'd do it again if it meant helping you."

Fool. Idiot. Those were words she had always used to describe him. Over time they became terms of endearment. Now, however, there were more words being added to the list. Words which had been added ever since she began to see him in a new light. Boyfriend. Warrior. Hero. He was her hero. Today had been just the latest example of it.

"Still... I think you deserve a reward for your sacrifice," she said softly. She took a step toward him. "Close your eyes."

It took a moment, but he complied with her request. A ghost of a smile remained on his lips, as he probably thought that she was going to kiss him after saying such a cliché line.

Well, he was half right.

Weiss' heart continued to pound as an article of clothing hit the floor with a soft thump. Too soft for him to be aware of without actually seeing it. But to Weiss it may as well have been as loud as glass shattering on concrete.

Lacing her fingers around the back of his neck, Weiss pressed herself against his chest and stood on the tips of her toes in order to reach his lips. Before they even made contact with his own she could feel his posture stiffen. Could he somehow be aware of what she had done?

Perhaps he was aware, with the way she was the one to aggressively kiss him. He reciprocated, but it wasn't with the fervor she had grown used to in his affections for her. Something was keeping him from responding how he usually did. Weiss had a good idea of what it was.

Pulling back and taking a single step away from him, Weiss opened her eyes up to see that his were still squeezed closed. Her tongue darted across her lips before she spoke once more. "You can open your eyes now, Jaune."

He did. Immediately afterward they widened at the sight of the girl's half nude body before him. Still clad in a bikini bottom, and no longer wearing the shirt she had retrieved from her suitcase, Weiss was baring herself to her boyfriend. To the man she loved.

When he looked away a split-second afterward she was both relieved that he still respected her modesty so much, but disappointed that he had not looked for just a little bit longer. The latter could still be remedied, however. "Jaune."

"Y-yeah?" he answered nervously, still looking at what must have been a very interesting wall off to the side.

"I want you to look," she said quietly.

Again, the blonde complied. His eyes looked at her. His lips parted ever so slightly as he drank in the sight before him. Weiss had always despised being seen as an object. As a prize to be won. As a piece of meat to be ogled. However with Jaune she knew that she was none of these things. Jaune was not looking at her and seeing a pair of breasts. He was seeing Weiss Schnee. His girlfriend. The woman he loved. Everything that made Weiss herself.

There was a certain thrill in the way his eyes took in every last inch of her. As if he was admiring a masterwork painting. A sculpture. A work of art. Something to be admired. A sight to be treasured. A memory to cherish.

The heat that was consuming her body was overwhelming. Weiss was so nervous, so excited, so utterly thrilled by these new and wondrous feelings. She loved him, and he loved her. Every part of her. Every flaw, be it the scar on her face or the scar on her heart. Today he would get to love a brand new part of her. And in the future, he would get to love even more of her.

She stepped back into him, taking his hands into hers and placing them upon her hips. Looking up into his eyes, she spoke with serene softness. "Thanks to you no one saw me out there," she whispered. "As your reward, you alone get to see me. All of me."

Weiss saw how he swallowed a lump in his throat. The fact that she was making him have this reaction filled her stomach with butterflies. "You're gorgeous..." he whispered.

The butterflies multiplied tenfold. A hundredfold. "Thank you."

As she stood there holding him, and he holding her, she could feel another reaction from the boy. Another one that made her shudder with excitement and glee. _She_ had caused that. _She_ had made him feel the way he was right now. "I think you like what you see, Jaune."

He nodded. "I do."

Weiss smiled as she pulled him down for another kiss. "Good."

She wanted him to see her like this again many more times in the future. She wanted him to feel this way again as well.

Weiss wanted to feel this way again herself. She was lost in the moment. Just the two of them sharing their passion for one another. It took an unexpected third voice in the room to both snap her out of the moment and out of the kiss.

"W-weiss?"

The heiress whipped her head around to see a truly rare sight. A wide-eyed and totally shocked Yang stood in the doorway, her arm quivering as she attempted to point up at the shirtless girl standing next to her boyfriend.

A small squeak escaped Weiss' lips as she squeezed Jaune tightly once more in order to hide herself. Truly there was little reason in doing so. She had been Yang's roommate for more than a semester now. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. However, _this_ was a side of Weiss which the blonde girl had never seen before.

"I'm so sorry!" Yang said hurriedly before all but fleeing from the room and slamming the door behind her.

Weiss' heart was somehow pounding even harder than it had been before. Yang had seen her. Yang had seen them. And much to her surprise, it was Yang who had seemingly been the more embarrassed of the two.

Somehow that made her okay with the interruption. The fact that this was one of the rare times she was able to get the upper hand on Yang filled her with such confidence. Such joy.

Despite the earlier setback, today had turned out to be Weiss' day after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Fun fact - I used a pair of shorts and tried putting them on like a shirt to see how effective it would be for Weiss to do the same. Surprisingly it worked. And for someone with Weiss' stature it would work even better since Jaune's clothes would be so much bigger than her.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to Lightningstrxu for commissioning it and allowing it to come to life.


End file.
